moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Riona W. Carlyle
Biography Early Life Riona Carlyle was born in the Town of Duskhaven in 599 K.C. It was in this time that the construction of the Greymane Wall had started. She never had been able to see the lands beyond that wall or have any memory of them if she did. All she ever knew was that her home country was isolated and self-sufficient. Being born in the breadbasket of Gilneas, where many farms and fields lay surrounded by Forests layered at the bases of mountains that encased the sea-side valley, Riona found early life to be easy. Her father was a Hunter; hunting all kinds of Elk and Foxes for meat and furs. Her mother stayed home to raise her along with her other siblings and cook the meals for years to come. Growing up with siblings, Riona found much fondness with both brother and sister. Her sister was the oldest of them three while Riona was the middle child and her brother being the youngest. When she was barely of the age to hold a sword, her father had allowed her to tag along on one of his hunts. They sulked through the woodland for the entire day, Willem teaching his daughter how to hunt from the scents and how to hide their own, the tracks and indications of a nearby prey, and finally taking the shot...a shot in which she missed. Luckily, her Father still had his own trusty rifle; having brought a spare for his daughter and they returned home with a mighty buck in tow. With every passing year she kept training herself to be a skillful hunter and accurate shooter, though that is only good she could be as a mere hunter. Her teen years saw not much action outside the continued bonding with her father in hunting. Her sister had gone the more arcane route while her brother looked to pursue a more academic lifestyle in the Gilnean Aristocracy. However, when she finally became an adult, the Northgate Rebellion had sprung up. She decided to join with the local Militia to ensure the safety of her home from those rebellion against the King. While she may have not seen very little or any combat at all, the military training the Militia would receive every so often aided in further her expertise with a gun. Following the Northgate Rebellion being crushed at the battle for Gilneas City, Riona decided to enlist as a permanent guard as a more established means of income for their family as the economy had suffered from such. On days when she wasn't on duty, she'd help her aging father to the quiet delight of hunts in the local woodland. During her time as a Guard she had fell in love with a charming man known as Jack. Jack was everything she could ask for in a man. He was the son of a Butcher, he knew away in the Kitchen like a proper chef, with a sense of humor, and morale compass. Though the issue was that he lived on the other side of the very mountains that had protected her hometown, all the way in Keel Harbor. He had traveled to buy fresh ingredients as the ones in Keel had an inflated pricing due to travel costs. Their romance had inflated as they sent letters to and form. Times when she was off were now spent in balancing time with her father and travelling to see her lover at his family's home in Keel. But to her, it was worth every minute of travel to spend with..though it was not meant to last... Worgen Epidemic A plague of which Gilneas had never seen have began to sweep across the lands. Wolf-like men began to past the once impassable Gilnean Wall with ease as those defending it were never heard from on the faithful day this began. Riona's hometown was surely to be unphased with those impassable mountain ranges protecting it while Gilneas City, and all the surrounding towns were at risk of infection. Jack was working at his father's butcher shop within the city as the inevitable Curse loomed over the city as Riona began to travel her way in to meet him for lunch, passing the various guard checkpoints on the edges of the city, she'd eventually would make it to the butcher's shop with a freshly skinned Elk in tow for them. By now the Worgens began to swarm into the Merchant Square with them caught in the midst of it, the streets began to fill with fighting of outnumbered guards and growing worgen numbers as Riona and Jack held open the entrance; defending from the wolves the best they could while sheltering any civilians they could until the worgen began to overwhelm the defense, forcing them to barricade inside..as Jacko began to barricade the front; a Worgen managed to get a hand through; cutting a deep scratch into his arm. Riona responded by a musketball to the worgen outside as his father began to finish the boarding up as Riona tended to his wounds..holding him close while she bandaged it. They didn't have much option now. The only exit they had was the backdoor into the alleyways which lurked with death from above. However, it was a better option than sitting in the shop waiting for the worgen to break through. Riona would cover the rear while one of the local city guards would lead from the front with the civilians and injured in between them. They would push out into the alleyway with great success before jamming the butchery door shut to ensure those breaking through couldn't follow..howls and the sounds of screams and sword clashes echoed throughout the military and court districts. Few worgen had made pursuit in following them, quickly dealt with as the savage beasts had no weapons and had to get close to do anything. Though, Riona began to notice that in her lover's skin was pale..perhaps that clawing was much more severe than she knew but Jack insisted on her keeping focus on protecting them; that his wounds were fine. Eventually, they would make it to a Safehouse near the Greymane Court..the sound of cannons and gunfire echoed in the distance as they struggled to make it by. Jack by this point could barely stand..his wound had discolored and hair began to grow on his arms. The Worgens had been stealthy in tracking them and began to assault the safehouse from all but one angle, Riona could see the look in Jack's eye as he was more than surely infected with the Worgen blight, She couldn't leave him. In a means to keep the feral worgens occupied and distracted from the others as they made their escape, Riona would find herself eventually pinned by her lover..unable to stop him as he tried to bite down into her flesh, teeth piercing skin as she forced the barrel against his chest and pulled the trigger..Infected; she cried and laid on the floor hugging her lover before the other Worgen had broke in..ensuring her infection and howling at the death of one of their own being lost. Following this, Riona does not recall much until she was shackled in Stalls after having drank something nasty within her hometown... Post Curse Riona, like so many other Gilneans having been turned worgen was restored their humanity through the Royal Alchemist's potions. However, their limited supply meant time was of the essence to find a more permanent cure. Time was of the essence, but it wouldn't stop Riona from going to visit her family again. Only to find her father having died as one of the infected. Her mother was heartbroken, her son was missing, one of her daughters was now one of the very beasts that got her father killed. Riona was unsure if her mother could ever accept her again, while her Sister comforted her as they began to catch up with one another on their lives..seeing as how each other was involved for most of their teenage years with one another before she would aid the Royal Scientist in his tasks to secure a more permanent cure, eventually getting wind up in the war with the Forsaken, fighting for her homeland even as an outcasted beast. She continued to aid where she could. Aiding in the rescuing of the King from Nobles that sought to ransom him off, to the Battle for the Gilnean City once more, guarding the citizens as they escaped in the river tunnels to Keel Harbor amongst the plague launching on the city. She stood on guard at the Harbor against the Horde forces while others took to the sky with Elven allies to assault the Horde Airship before bringing it down. She would join the other Gilneans in the evacuation across the Sea to Darnassus, the Elven Capital and their..new home. Adventurer Following her departure from her war-torn home with her Mother and Sister, they would make new home in Darnassus. It's open spacious tree homes were something unusual to Gilneans..making it hard to feel at home while refugees. But, they made due as her Sister began to train with the Highborne Mages recently allowed back into the city during the global cataclysm that shook the planet. While her Sister trained, she would seek it to furthering her hunting skills, as well as taking lessons in archery, and leatherworking. They trained for a few years while keeping close relationship with one another and their mother. Soon enough, they would save enough to take a boat to Stormwind and a low end house in the city. Riona looked to adventure having little to do now as her Sister was far more successful and wealthy as she was accepted into the Mage School of Stormwind and could take care of their mother. With her stuff gathered; she set out Northward, taking the tram to Ironforge and working her way to Menethil Harbor where she began to help with the people flooded out along with the Elven presence. She worked her way into Arathi to aid against the Horde efforts to take over Stromgarde and the surrounding farmlands, moving into the Hinterlands to battle trolls on behalf of the Wildhammer Dwarfs, making her way to the Plaguelands to aid Alliance and Argent Crusade. Over the course of it all; she returned to her family far more experienced and tons of goodies to show her mother and sister of the distant lands yet so close to a home she couldn't go back to. She set up a bank account in Stormwind and began to stow away her earned money and belongings for her mother to use while she was out adventuring for these long periods of time. She decided to head for Northrend after her experiences with the Argent Crusade, it was apparent even after the Lich King's downfall, The Scourge was still a great issue that needed containment. She spent her days up there aiding the Alliance Outposts left behind with their tasks and undead slaying. Though as the intense battle within Dragonblight ravaged on between the Aspects and Heroes of Azeroth; Riona was at Wintergarde Keep as the Scourge that assaulted it were now replace with the minions of the Old Gods and Black Dragons. At the end of it all; Deathwing was defeated and she soon returned home to tell the tales of battle she saw from Wintergarde. Her voluntary service had been recorded in Stormwind Records, all her accounts of servitude to the Alliance regardless of task proved essential over the years, while she did not always partake in the most affecting of tasks and battles, she was still present on the sidelines to aid. She was offered a place within the Stormwind Amry however refused on grounds of still wanting to be freeform adventuring, in which they instead turned to simply offering up a new task for the Alliance as fleets began to make way for the new island of Pandaria, a strange new land. While she was never informed of what this White Pawn was, she did partake in the Alliance efforts to establish a coastal base, primarily switching to a hunter's role as she hunted local wildlife for the Base to cook while waiting for supplies to start heading their way. Beyond that; her time on Pandaria was rather peaceful as she'd explored their countryside and eyed mountainside monasteries and temples. She would aid in the Shado-Pan's defenses against the Mantid, growing quite distasteful for insects in general. She returned home by the time Draenor had been secured by the Alliance and Horde. With the threats of the Legion's return on the horizon, Enlistment looked more than promising to protect what she loved. Enlistment Riona's enlistment into the Army was through the Stormwind First Regiment based in Westridge. It was challenging as up until this point she had usually been fighting in her Worgen form, leaving herself a bit under performance in human form, which was mandatory of her to be in. It wasnt long until she encountered her first campaign of combat in Kingsland. A borderland of Stormwind's where Colonists have settled began being ruthlessly attacked by all kinds of Trolls, Naga, and Pirates. It was quite the first experience of true military life and a difficult one. She pushed through under an Officer she had very high respect for from those days; Edrington Grunwald. Following the harsh conditions of Kingsland; she transitioned to the Fall of Stromgarde; an effort by combined alliance guilds to hold back the Forsaken advances while the civilian population evacuated. Only to be followed up by the eventual return of the Burning Legion; invading all across Stormwind and it's allies. The Regiment answered to the threats from Westfall to Dun Morogh. While they were successful in dealing blows to many of these Invasions; some Remnants remained in which they looked to wipe out. With the Demons pushed back to the Broken Isles; other threats within the Kingdom's borders were sought to; in this case in the Swamp of Sorrows as the local trolls attempted to use the situation to make gains in the territory, The Regiment along with other Stormwind Orders were quick to the defense. After their extensive time in Swamps, the war in the Broken Isles against the Burning Legion was proving swift as many factions outside the Alliance and Horde pumped resources into repelling these invaders..now there was a Demon Homeworld above Azeroth; everyone knew where we were going next. Argus, a world of demonic decay, was the next target for the Alliance and Horde as with the aid of the Draenei's Vindicaar shuttling small squads of troops from Azeroth to the broken world; The Regiment found themselves six feet in demonic hell as they attempted to secure a foothold; facing off against insane demonic creatures including an Imp Mother riding in a Chariot led by Felhounds. While Riona did not participate in the Siege of Antorus, she would in the next campaign in the Assault of Tol Barad against the Demons still present on the abandoned Isle along with Pirates and Isolated Horde soldiers. It was a joint effort with Kul'Tiras' Fifth Fleet, The Magus Senate of Dalaran, and Stromic Forces. She was then shipped out to Silithus to investigate the Azerite surfacing along with Horde Excavation efforts following the stabbing of their world. They found Twilight cultists trying to tap into the blade power's, being able to even muster a sized down replica of it to use against the Alliance and Horde. Their efforts were brutal as the Regiment struggled with supplies as sea monsters continued to decimate ships off the Forbidden Coast, Efforts were then switched north in Desolace as the Azerite popping up everywhere has spiked Horde greed in attempt to secure the area and resources. The joint effort was a failure on the Alliance behalf as Horde secured the Azerite before the Alliance could. Out of the Jungles and back into the Highlands, the Reinforcement of Lionblood's Stromic Covenant to train for the upcoming Reunification of Stromgarde was quite useful in the costly battles on the fields of blood stained grass. As battles raged on into a standstill as Horde reinforcements had arrived. This was a mere distraction as the Horde pushed into Ashenvale and into Darkshore with little resistance until becoming upon the hellhole of the River rapids outside the Grove of the Ancients. Stormwind's ability to supply reinforcements to the Elves was limited as such a move was not expected, and for it..the Alliance paid a heavy price.. Riona watched as the fires consumed Darnassus..how hopeful she was now that all those years ago..she and her family moved to Stormwind. She could not imagine herself living if her mother and sister were still there in the very moment the tree was set ablaze..Riona took a vacation following this tramatic realization to reconnect with family after so many campaigns before returning for the aid of Kul'tiras and establishing a connection with them militarily and purging out corruption and pirates within it's island borders. It is here to note of Riona's latest Campaign; though not the most recent. Riona is eager for the next campaign; having wait for the infighting within Westridge itself to cease and war effort in Zandalar to return in hopes of hoping on the next campaign. Retirement Riona had served the Regiment for years. She had became one of the most decorated privates of the Regiment, surviving many campaigns and battles. She had managed to take on 14 campaigns before her leave. While having been there, she had laid the groundwork for what was to become the College of Engineers, hoping it would be enough to stand up on it's own. Addressed with her fair share of Medals and Ribbons, she returned to Stormwind..rejoicing with her family who were more than set with enough money in her bank from years of adventuring and service in the Royal Army. Though, even as the days into her leaving of the Regiment, she still felt natural in combat. Perhaps it wont be long before she finds her way back into some fighting unit. Where that will be? Only time can truly tell. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Hunters Category:Gilnean Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Army Category:The First Regiment